


Un été inoubliable

by Micky_01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_01/pseuds/Micky_01
Summary: Après une année fructueuse au sein de l'académie qui lui permettrait de suivre les traces de son père, Stiles rêve de vacances inoubliables et reposantes au bord d'une mer ensoleillée. Scott, son meilleur ami, lui offre cette opportunité lorsqu'il l'amène dans la demeure du conjoint de sa mère. Alors qu'ils savourent tous deux leurs vacances au sein d'une propriété privée, que beaucoup pouvait envier, le calme idyllique de leurs premiers jours de tranquillités se voit perturbé par la venue de la belle famille de Scott.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 9





	Un été inoubliable

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Et me revoilà, avec un premier chapitre pour le Sterek's Pack avec le thème des 'vacances'.
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas propriétaire de l'univers Teen Wolf
> 
> Pairing : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
> 
> Un grand merci à Lizy pour la correction et la relecture de ce chapitre.

Le coude posé sur le bureau, l'avant-bras en l'air, sa main soutenait sa tête, alors que l'étudiant essayait de prendre autant de notes qu'il le pouvait, malgré le fait que dans quelques minutes il serait enfin libre. 

Le bruit des chaises raclant le sol se fit assourdissant lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de l'heure. Celle-ci indiquait également le début des permissions pour ceux qui pouvaient quitter l'académie.

Depuis sa jeunesse, Stiles, de son vrai nom Mieczyslaw, avait toujours voulu suivre les pas de son paternel. Shérif apprécié de la ville de Beacon Hills, Stiles avait gravité autour de la vie professionnelle de son paternel. Il n'était pas rare de le voir au poste à aider les adjoints dans la rédaction de formulaires ou la saisie informatique des amendes. Bien sûr avec son hyperactivité, le jeune homme ne restait jamais en place et plus d'une fois son père l’avait retrouvé le nez dans des dossiers sensibles. Noah avait beau le réprimander sur ses actions, il savait qu'il était fin d'espérer que son rejeton allait suivre ses directives. Le shérif prit la décision de ramener à son domicile des affaires sans importance afin de se rassurer sur ce que Stiles pourrait découvrir dans son enquête. 

Une tape dans son dos lui fit tourner la tête croisant le sourire de son camarade Brice

"Alors Stiles, enfin libre!"

" Et oui! A moi la plage, le soleil et la mer."

" Tu en as de la chance. Et dire que certains doivent rester ici tout l'été." Soupira Brice. 

"Fallait bosser plus" se moqua Stiles.

L'hyperactif posa une main dans les cheveux blond de son ami et les ébouriffa.

"La prochaine fois tu choisiras mieux tes camarades"

"Ah ça tu peux être sûr !"

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à discuter, sur leurs futures occupations, tout en prenant le chemin de leur résidence. Sortant du bâtiment, Stiles se fit bousculer légèrement par le flot d'étudiant courant en tout sens afin de rejoindre leurs habitations pour finir leurs valises. Le jeune homme avait agréablement été surpris de constater que l'académie mettait à disposition une maison pour chaque année. En contre-partie il leur incombait de participer aux tâches ménagères et domestiques. 

"Et tu sais où tu vas aller?" Demanda Brice alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

"En Floride. Apparemment le compagnon de la mère de Scott est partant pour nous laisser sa maison pour l'été." Lui indiqua Stiles en ouvrant la.porte de sa chambre. 

Jetant son sac de cours sur son lit, l'étudiant sortit sa valise de sous son armoire et la déposa sur son bureau. Stiles fouilla sa chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements disséminés un peu partout sur le plancher sous le regard rieur de son ami. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les plier correctement avant de les fourrer dans son bagage. Il aurait bien le temps de le faire une fois revenu chez son père, ce qui voulait dire, que ce serait sûrement ce dernier qui pourrait le faire à sa place. 

Stiles ne laissa de sortie qu'un tee-shirt noir avec l'effigie de Batman imprimé sur le devant. Il s'était fait de nombreuses fois charrier par ses camarades quand ils avaient découvert le fan inconditionnel qu'il était. Plusieurs fois, ses figurines à l'effigie de Batman, Star Wars, ou bien à tout autres personnages fictifs, avaient été victimes de kidnapping. Bien sûr, grâce à son flair et son talent de détective, Stiles ne mettait jamais longtemps à trouver les fautifs et concocter une petite vengeance, sans incidence bien sûr. 

Portant ses mains sur le bas de son haut, Stiles le fit passer par dessus sa tête et le déposa avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant dans sa valise. Se tournant pour récupérer son autre maillot, une main se posa sur son dos et se mit à le caresser. 

"Brice, tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !" répliqua Stiles sans se soustraire du toucher.

"Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Pas de ma faute si ton corps est si attrayant avec tous ces grains de beautés."

Stiles gloussa avant de se tourner et offrir un sourire à son ami.

"Oui. Et je sais que tu n'es attiré que par mon corps."

Ça faisait des mois qu'ils étaient tous enfermés à l'académie, sans avoir pu ne serait-ce que poser un pied à l'extérieur. La tension était énorme, et ce n'était pas les séances en solitaire sous les douches ou dans le lit qui arrangeait la situation. Les regards se perdaient sur le corps des autres, les touchers se faisaient plus nombreux et plus francs. Stiles avait lâché prise sur ses instincts et s’était permis de céder aux avances d'une de ses camarades. 

Il aurait pensé qu'une fois ses besoins assouvis, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, mais ce fut là son erreur. N'ayant jamais goûté aux plaisirs de la chair auparavant, il y avait prit goût bien trop vite et fut rapidement en manque de contact, de sentir sa peau chauffer contre une autre, de sentir la sueur parcourir son corps, de sentir les frissons de plaisir qui survenaient après le passage des doigts caressant sa peau. Ses yeux voyageaient souvent vers le physique de ses camarades féminines et avec son imagination débordante à cause de son hyperactivité, ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses surtout lorsqu'on avait une érection voyante au milieu de ses amis. C'était après une séance de sport que Stiles avait connu les joies du sexe entre hommes. Voir l'eau couler sur les physiques assez développés, associés à la chaleur de la pièce, et les frottements des mains sur les corps, étaient une vision plus qu'agréable pour le fils du shérif. Il ne s'était jamais questionné sur sa sexualité, faisant comme la plupart des gens, afin de rentrer dans le 'moule' comme on lui avait beaucoup reproché durant sa jeunesse. Mais là, il ne pouvait qu'être subjugué de voir les muscles roulés sous les mouvements, la fermeté des corps. Il s'imaginait déjà passer ses mains partout, appréciant le contact des poils sous son épiderme, de sentir la chaleur du sexe prenant de l'ampleur dans sa poigne. Il fut rapidement sorti de sa transe en sentant un corps se coller derrière lui, et vu la grosseur qui venait taper sur le haut de ses reins il ne voulait que se laisser aller. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa, appréciant la sensation d'être pris, et plus tard celle d'être celui qui prend.

Déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ami, Stiles s’éloigna de son ami, et enfila son haut tout en lenteur, sachant très bien dans quel état devait être Brice. 

"Putain! Tu me tue Stiles !" haleta le blond.

Le dit Stiles se mit à rire, retrouvant sa valise pour la fermer. Regardant une dernière fois la chambre à la recherche d'un quelconque objet ou vêtement, Stiles prit son bagage en main et quitta la pièce pour revenir au rez-de-chaussée.

"Voilà. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller."

"Tu vas beaucoup me manquer" avoua Brice alors qu'il le prennait dans ses bras. 

"Toi aussi. Mais ça passera vite."

Hochant simplement la tête, Brice lui donna une dernière tape sur ses fesses et le regarda prendre le chemin en direction de sa jeep. Envoyant un geste de salut au travers de sa vitre, Stiles s'engagea sur le bitume menant à la sortie de l'académie et prit la direction de Beacon Hills. 

Tapotant de ses doigts son volant au rythme de la musique, Stiles n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de sa ville natale. Ayant roulé toute la nuit, s'accordant juste quelques pauses pour être au plus vite chez lui, pour retrouver son père et son ami. Stiles n'attendait que de pouvoir se reposer durant ses vacances, après avoir trimé entre les missions et les cours. 

Il fit un arrêt rapide au Dinner, juste à l'entrée de la ville, pour s'acheter des curly fries, un burger ainsi qu'un menu spécial petit-déjeuner pour son paternel. L'ayant eu au téléphone juste après avoir quitté la base, son père l'avait informé qu'il était de nuit et ne serait de retour au domicile qu'au alentour de huit heures. Stiles traversa la ville qui commençait à sortir du sommeil, il fit signe aux quelques commerçants qu'il connaissait ouvrant leurs boutiques. Il arrivera rapidement dans le quartier où la maison familiale était bâtie, il tourna une nouvelle fois à droite, roulant dans la rue où la demeure Stilinski lui faisait face, la voiture de patrouille du shérif stationnée sur l'allée du garage. La jeep a moitié sur le trottoir, il stoppa le moteur, récupéra sa valise et se précipita sur le gravier blanc menant au porche. L'hyperactif eu tout juste le temps de récupérer les clés de la porte d’entrée, que la porte s'ouvrit sur son père portant encore l'uniforme. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, juste une étreinte qui dura de longues secondes. 

Se reculant, Noah porta ses mains sur les épaules de son fils, le regardant fièrement, faisant rougir ce dernier. 

"Bon retour à la maison fils." Énonça le shérif, la voix vibrante d'émotion.

"Merci papa." Répondit le fils, tout en souriant.

"Allez rentre et raconte-moi tout!"

Père et fils avaient pris la direction de la cuisine. Délaissant sa valise aux pieds des escaliers, Stiles avait récupéré le sac du dinner et passait dans la cuisine, avant de poser la nourriture grasse sur le comptoir, pendant que Noah prenait deux verres dans le placard. Une fois que les deux hommes Stilinski étaient installés, Stiles raconta ce qu'il pouvait à son père, puisqu'il était sous contrat de confidentialité, sur ses nombreux mois passés loin de lui. 

"... Et toi, du coup avec ce procès ?" Demanda Stiles avant que son père ne monte se coucher. 

"C'est long. De nombreuses enquêtes ont été demandées en plus par le procureur. Je crois bien que cette affaire est la plus importante que j'ai eu à traiter. Malheureusement, je ne peux t'en parler, je sais que tu comprendras. Je peux juste te dire que la famille Argent ne s'en sortira pas. Alors profite de ton voyage pour te reposer durant ces quelques semaines de vacances que tu passeras avec Scott. Je vais aller me coucher. N'oublie pas de venir me dire au revoir avant de partir." 

Après un dernier baiser sur le front de son fils, Noah s'était dirigé vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, et avait succombé rapidement au sommeil. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, Stiles était monté à son tour, rejoignant la salle de bain où il s'était mis à vider sa valise. Une fois entreé dans sa chambre, le jeune avait posé son bagage sur son lit pour la remplir de nouveau de bermudas, tee-shirts sans oublier ses shorts de bains. Durant son exploration dans son placard, il avait envoyé un message à son meilleur ami, pour lui faire part de son retour afin qu'ils puissent se voir pour finaliser les détails de leur départ, dans deux jours. 

Ses affaires faites depuis un moment, son téléphone se mit à vibrer, alors qu'il s'était de nouveau perdu dans les méandres d'internet, survolant divers sujets comme la reproduction du moustique ou bien l'histoire de la création de la Floride. Après avoir récupéré l'appareil, il avait lut le message de Scott lui annonçant qu'il quittait son boulot et qu'il pouvait passer chez sa mère. Téléphone en poche, Stiles descendit rapidement les escaliers, attrapa ses clés de voiture, et sortit en trombes de la maison. Il sauta dans sa jeep et prit la direction de la demeure des McCall.

Scott l’attendait devant la maison quand Stiles se gara, il n'avait put sortir complètement de l'habitacle qu'il avait été prit dans une étreinte d'ours. Serrant à son tour son ami, qui lui avait tant manqué, c'est avec difficulté qu'il avait ravalé les sanglots qui étaient prêts à sortir, même s'il n'avait put se retenir de verser quelques larmes. Scott lui avait attrapé le coude et l'avait tiré à l'intérieur de la maison. Il poussa son ami sur le canapé, s’installa à ses côtés et le bombarda de questions. Stiles lui raconta à quel point ses cours étaient intenses mais très instructifs, des missions sans importances qu'il avait effectué avec certains de ces camarades. Il lui avait révélé aussi les quelques déboires sexuels qu'il avait eu. Scott rigola franchement aux explications de son ami, lui disant qu'il finirait bien par trouver chaussure à son pied. De son côté, Scott lui avait évoqué le fait qu'il était devenu officiellement vétérinaire, qu'il allait s'associer avec le docteur Deaton après son retour de vacances, ce qui pourrait leur permettre d'augmenter la taille de la clinique, ainsi que le nombre de patient mais également le matériel médical. Il lui avait aussi révélé qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, du nom de Kira, qui lui permettait d'arriver à lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vécu avec Alison.

"Et le meilleur pour la fin, comme on dit. Tu es officiellement invité, l'été prochain, au mariage de maman et Peter."

"Mais c'est génial mec ! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer !" Sourit Stiles. 

"Et bien, il se peut qu'il nous rejoigne durant les vacances, avec ma mère et des membres de sa famille." Grimaça Scott.

Regardant la mine de son ami et voyant où il voulait en venir, Stiles s'était mis à le réconforter, lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Après tout, il avait été sympa de leur laisser la maison, et puis rien ne les empêchait de faire leur vie durant les jours de cohabitation. Ayant peaufiné les derniers détails du voyage, les deux amis discutèrent encore un moment avant que Stiles ne quitte la maison, sans une dernière embrassade à son ami.

Ils étaient partis comme convenu deux jours plus tard, passant leurs journées chacun à profiter de leur famille, en fin de journée afin de pouvoir atteindre l'État de la Floride tôt le matin. Il leur avait fallut rouler encore toute la matinée pour traverser le pays et pouvoir arriver au abords de la ville de Miami en début d’après-midi. 

Stiles s'était garé devant un portail en fer forgé d'au moins deux mètres de hauteur. Ce qui attira derechef l’inttention de Stiles fut les H élégament gravé au centre de chacune des portes, où la gravure d’une tête de loup y était apposée. Scott se servit du boîtier noir que lui avait confié son beau-père et appuya sur le premier bouton qui enclencha aux grilles de s'ouvrir. Le fils du shérif roula lentement au fur et à mesure que les grilles lui laissait le passage libre. L'allée faite d'un grès rose les menait au devant d'une immense bâtisse de deux étages, au mur d'un blanc pur. De nombreuses baies vitrées donnant vu sur l'intérieur étaient disposées tout le long du deuxième étage, tandis que le premier et le rez-de-chaussée étaient seulement vêtus de fenêtres standards. Arrivant au devant de la demeure, Stiles avait placé sa jeep sur l'espace vide marqué de traits blancs montrant les places ou se garer. Une fois le contact coupé, il descendit rapidement pour contempler la merveille devant lui.

"Putain bro! Tu ne m'as pas dis que le copain de ta mère était riche." S'exclama l'hyperactif.

"Je… Je ne savais pas non plus." Begaya Scott. 

Enthousiastes et fébriles, les deux amis s'étaient précipités vers la porte d'entrée pour découvrir l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois le couloir passé, un grand salon aux murs blancs leur faisait face, tout en longueur, la pièce était illuminé par le mur totalement fait de vitres. Le salon était richement décoré, mais sans être dans l'opulence. Les meubles étaient de très bonnes manufactures. Le regard rêveur, Stiles regarda à travers les baies vitrées et fut obnubilé par le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le soleil frappait la clarté de l'océan Atlantique, le calme de l'eau était apaisant pour son esprit si bordélique. Il aurait pu y rester des heures à regarder cette étendue bleue calme et reposante, mais le cri de son ami l'avait sortit de ses pensées et il s'était dépêché de le rejoindre.

"Mec, tu as vu la taille des chambres? On pourrait y mettre trois fois la mienne."

Stiles ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec les propos de Scott. Valises en mains, ils avaient fait le tour du premier étage pour y trouver la chambre parfaite que chacun allait investir. Certaines étaient fermées à clés, sûrement attribuées aux personnes d'où leurs noms étaient inscrit dessus. Ne voulant être trop éloignés, ils avaient pris des chambres voisines. Celle de Stiles était décorée d'un mélange parfait de bleu et de gris, tandis que celle de Scott était beaucoup plus chaleureuse avec ses couleurs beiges et ocres. 

"Bien, je te propose qu'on déballe nos affaires et qu'on se repose. Je suis éreinté par le voyage." 

"Pas de soucis." Acquiesça Scott. 

Ils navaient pas mis longtemps avant de ranger les affaires dans les armoires. Après quelques paroles prononcées, chacun s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, avait sauté sur le lit avant de sombrer rapidement. 

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les deux amis avaient passé la demi-journée pour faire le tour de la maison et connaître sur le bout des doigts l'emplacement de chaque pièce. L'après-midi, Scott et Stiles s'etaient installés sur les transats disposés sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil de Floride et de la piscine. L'hyperactif en avait profité pour prévenir son père de leur arrivée et prendre de ses nouvelles. Tandis que Scott partait au salon, sûrement pour roucouler avec sa nouvelle copine. 

Les jours suivants, les deux hommes se considérant comme des frères, prenaient la jeep afin de flâner dans les rues de Miami pour repérer les enseignes de restaurants au service rapides, de centres commerciaux ou de tout autres établissements susceptibles de leur plaire. 

Ils avaient aperçu et rencontré de nombreuses personnes aux looks excentriques, comme cette jeune blonde qui se promenait dans un costume de catwoman. Stiles avait été intenable, il faut dire que les deux jeunes s'étaient de suite très bien entendus, et partaient sur des théories tout autant loufoques que logiques sur l'univers de Batman. Ils avaient échangés leurs numéros se promettant de se revoir au plus vite. 

Le chemin de la mer avait été rapidement enregistré dans les mémoires de Stiles et Scott. Ils passaient leurs journées étendus sur le sable chaud à se parfaire leurs bronzages. Stiles en profitait pour regarder les plastiques plus que parfaite des hommes et des femmes qui passaient devant ses yeux. Se rafraîchissant dans l'eau, jouant à faire couler l'autre. 

Chaque nuit, les deux amis essayaient les différentes boîtes de nuits, sans en trouver une qui leurs convenaient pour le moment. 

Rentrés depuis quelques heures, Stiles peinant à trouver le sommeil, ses pensées repartant en tout sens. Son hyperactivité se rappelant à lui après une semaine de pause. Après avoir poussé les draps, il se leva du lit, enfila un simple bermuda et sortit de la chambre. Posté devant les vitres du rez-de-chaussée, il avait juste regardé le soleil poindre le bout de son nez par dessus l'étendue bleu de l'océan. La vue était magnifique. Stiles fit coulliser la porte de la baie-vitré menant à la terrasse, la parcouru et posa ses pieds nus sur le gazon. Il avait du mal à se focaliser sur une seule chose, tellement ses idées se mélangeaient. Arrivé au bout du terrain, il prit le chemin fait de galets qui descendit il ne savait où. Une couche de sable blanc avait fait son apparition quand il poussa le feuillage devant lui. Une tonnelle était installée sur le côté droit, équipée d'une table et ses chaises, d'un coffre et de tout un attirail luminaire. Le sable disparaissait sous une eau claire. La plage était bloquée par des falaises de chaque côté, laissant les personnes dans leur intimité. Saisissant une chaise longue, Stiles s'était installé devant la levée du soleil, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. 

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de sa transe, il s’était empressé de décrocher se doutant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Scott. Stiles l'avait rassuré, lui assurant que tout allait bien, qu'il serait de retour dans quelques minutes et qu'il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer.

Scott était installé devant l'îlot de la cuisine en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, il leva la tête au moment où la porte vitrée se ferma. 

" Tout va bien bro?"

"Ouais. Je pensais pouvoir avoir l'esprit tranquille, mais faut croire que ce bon vieux TDAH me rattrapera toujours." Rigola Stiles

"Tu as pris ton Aderall ?" S'inquiéta Scott. 

Hochant la tête, Stiles s'était dirigé vers les placards pour prendre un bol et les céréales. Se posant en face de son ami, il avait laissé le silence engloutir la pièce. Il ne s’agissait pas d’un silence angoissant, juste bienvenue, ce qui lui permis d'essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. 

"Alors, qu'avais-tu à m'annoncer?" Demanda Scott quand le silence devint perturbant pour lui.

"Hein? Quoi?... Ah oui. J'ai découvert une plage privée après le terrain. Ça te dit qu'on y passe la journée, au calme?"

"Bien sûr mec. On a qu'à se préparer des en-cas, ça évitera qu'on remonte ici."

Souriant à Scott, Stiles s'était levé et dirigé vers l'évier, et y avait déposé ses couverts, avant de lui annoncer qu'il allait prendre une douche.

Il venait de couper une demi baguette sur la longueur pour venir y tartiner du beurre, quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée, qui se ferma brutalement, se fit entendre. Fronçant les sourcils, se demandant qui aurait pu entrer, puisque Scott était sous la douche. Il avait gardé le couteau en main et s'était déplacé lentement vers le couloir. Arrivé au tournant, Stiles s'était collé contre le mur au moment où des voix se faisaient entendre. Passant juste la moitié du visage, il avait pu apercevoir deux femmes brunes, une d'une trentaine d'années et l'autre d'à peu près son âge, un homme de dos, portant une veste en cuir. 

Quand l'homme s'était tourné pour prendre la direction où Stiles était caché, ce dernier était resté figé. L'homme était saisissant, d'une telle beauté qu'il devait sûrement sortir tout droit d'un magazine GQ. Ses yeux étaient saisissants, d'une couleur unique qu'on ne pouvait savoir qu'elle pouvait être la nuance dominante entre le bleu, le vert ou le gris. Sa barbe de trois jours mangeait le bas de sa mâchoire carrée, un torse musclé qui se cachait sous son t-shirt moulant noir, son pantalon en cuir qui laissait apercevoir la longueur de ses jambes musclées. Il se passa une main sur la bouche pour y essuyer la bave qui en coulait. Hypnotisé par cette vision si tentatrice, il avait laissé place aux fantasmes prendre possession de son esprit. Il ne comprit que trop tard qu'ils venaient dans sa direction, il ne le comprit qu'au moment où l'homme lui était rentré dedans, en tournant dans le couloir. Se sentant partir en arrière, Stiles tenta de se maintenir en agrippant ce qu'il pouvait, ses mains s'agrippèrent à la veste, alors que des mains fortes le maintenait par les bras arrêtant sa chute. Relevant sa tête, il tomba sur le regard noir que l'homme lui lançait, accentué par le froncement plus que prononcés par ses sourcils. 

"T'es qui toi?" Aboya la voix grave qui fit naître de nombreux frissons sur le corps de Stiles. 

Ouvrant et fermant la bouche tel un poisson, aucun son n’en sortit. Ce qui était une première pour lui qui n'avait aucun filtre. 

Une main aux ongles manucurés et vernis se posa sur la main de l'homme.

" Arrête Derek. Ce doit être le fils de Mélissa ou son ami." Se tournant vers lui, elle reprit la parole." C'est bien ça ?"

Hochant la tête pour confirmer les dires, il prit une inspiration pour se reprendre voyant qu'ils attendaient une réponse verbale de sa part. 

"O-Oui. Je suis Stiles. Scott est… Scott est sous la douche."

Quand le fameux Derek le lâcha, Stiles se précipita pour repartir d'où il venait aussi rapidement qu'un lapin fuyant un loup. Il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre la préparation des sandwichs pour son ami et lui, mais il ne pouvait penser qu'à l'homme. Ses yeux, ses muscles et cette voix qui pourrait le faire jouir rien qu'en lui parlant au creux de l'oreille. 

Il sursauta et lâcha un petit cri, qui n'avait rien de viril, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Stiles posa une.main sur son coeur qui battait la chamade alors qu'il n'était un regard noir à son ami. 

" Non mais ça va pas! T'es cinglé !"

"Wow… doucement" lâcha Scott tout en haussant les mains, "je t'ai appelé au moins cinq fois mais tu ne m'entendais pas. Tout va bien?"

"Oui… Non… un homme du nom de Derek est arrivé avec deux femmes. Tu étais au courant?"

"Oui, Peter vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir. Mais ils nous a dit de faire nos vies, de ne pas s'en occuper."

Stiles parla trop bas dans sa barbe pour que Scott puisse comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Voyant que tout était prêt sur le comptoir, le jeune vétérinaire commença à remplir la glacière des en-cas et des boissons qu'il prit dans le frigo, tout en lançant des regards à son ami qui était perdu il ne savait où dans ses pensées. Ramassant les sacs et la glacière, il donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Stiles pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient y aller. 

La deuxième fois que Stiles rencontra Derek, ou plutôt la seconde fois qu'ils se rentrèrent dedans, le jeune homme venait de quitter sa chambre, ses affaires pour se laver en mains. Tournant à droite, il rentra en collision avec un corps, qui l'envoya les fesses au sol. Relevant les yeux, il tomba sur la tête renfrognée de Derek. Ses cheveux encore humides, il suivit une goutte qui tomba sur les pectoraux saillants de l'homme, se coinçant dans les poils sombres de son torse. Baissant encore plus les yeux, il apprécia les abdominaux se contractant. Déglutissant, le jeune homme porta son regard sur la fine ligne de poils noirs qui venait se cacher par une serviette nouée bien basses sur ses hanches. Sans faire grand cas de l'état dans lequel Stiles pouvait être, Derek le contourna et continua sa route. La respiration rapide, le futur agent du FBI se releva difficilement tout en s'aidant du mur. Une fois debout, il posa son front sur la surface dure pour reprendre ses esprits.

"Putain de merde! Ça va être un été difficile !"


End file.
